


This City

by ExieKun



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExieKun/pseuds/ExieKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern College AU. Older!Jamie Bennett</p>
<p>Jack just transferred to a university in New York and he finds his roommate extremely attractive. But with Jack's troubled past and some interfering classmates, he fears him and Jamie, will never happen.</p>
<p>In two different points of views. (You'll know whose view it is because their name will appear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This City

Jamie

High school is over. 

This is it.

I look in front of me at the white door. 911 was the number engraved in the top middle. I take a deep breath and rest my hand on the gold doorknob. (Not real gold of course, just your typical doorknob.) It felt cold, like it sat outside in the harsh winter air for a while.

I open the door and step in, seeing that it's completely empty. My roommate must not be here yet. I take a deep breath and decide to take the bed on the right side of the room, dropping a box on top. Rights are always my favorite. Not entirely sure why. The word just sounds good to my ears. 

My mom soon barges in with my little sister. They're carrying boxes and my sister decides to be over dramatic, dropping the box and sighing loudly.

"Mom can we just leave already?" she says with that bossy know it all teenager attitude. 

"Oh calm down. I just need to make sure my Jamie is all set," she says.

I fear she'll pinch my cheeks next at this rate. I'm glad my roommate isn't here yet. I look out the window, seeing the skyscrapers outside and the many buildings. 

I had previously decided to attend university in New York City. Everything about this city screamed out at me. I worked my butt off in high school, making sure to get the best grades possible so I would get scholarships and not have to much too pay back later. Luckily, my hometown was only an hour and a half away. Not to far and not too close.

"Okay well..." his mom starts, bringing him back to the present. "If that's everything then I guess we'll get going."

I can see her eyes turn glossy, like she's going to burst into tears any minute. I take a mental sigh and give her my most heartwarming of smiles.

"Hey mom, before you guys go... How about we get pizza? I saw a restaurant style Pizza Hut is on campus. I'll treat you," I tell her, hoping it'll cheer her up. 

She smiles at me and wipes her eyes with her sweater sleeve. "You always know the perfect way to cheer me up."

I see my sister roll her eyes but I ignore her. I give the room another glance, deciding to unpack once my family safely hits the road to head back home. 

"Well if we are getting pizza, let's go now! I'm starving," My quirky blonde sister tells us, being dramatic again.

I nod. She hasn't changed much from when she was a little kid. Her hair is still a mess and she tries to hide it by wrapping it into a bun. She acts like this out in public, but I know the real her. I try not to chuckle out loud and soon I'm walking my mom and sister out the building to fill ourselves with gooey pizza goodness. 

Jack

I got stuck in traffic. 

It wasn't like there was a set time I was suppose to be there. It was only move-in weekend. But yet, I was curious to see who my roommate was. The only thing I knew was his name. I was lucky to even get into this school. I had goofed up so much in high school that I had to go to community college first. I studied fine arts and decided to transfer. It's easier to get in when you transfer from another school. I really proved myself there too, not goofing up like in the past.

I go back to thinking about my roommate. I knew he also had to be an art student. We were both rooming in the art dormitories. Then again, buildings do reach capacity and some students end up being in different places. He could be a psych major or a dental student for all I knew. I hope not though, dentists were always weirdos. Their loving for teeth and what not. 

Traffic was going slower than ever and I wasn't even sure I'd get there by tonight. If this was how New Yorkers drove in the fall, he hated to see when the snow hit in winter. 

I take a deep breath and just yell as loud as I can, throwing my hands up and everything. I then remember my window is rolled down and I look over to see the people in the car next to me looking at me like I'm the strangest thing they've ever seen. 

I ignore them and stare at the many cars in front of me. However, I am probably the weirdest thing they've ever seen. I have white hair for crying out loud.

I use to be one of the typical brunettes with brown eyes. It reminded me too much about my past so I quickly dyed my hair and got colored contacts. I picked out a bright blue to match my pale complexion. It really put my whole "punk" look together. 

I took another deep breath. I seem to do that a lot lately. 

I slowly hit the gas as traffic moves inch by inch. This city sure was crazy.

Jamie

When I get back, my roommate still isn't around. He must be waiting till Sunday to arrive. It was a whole entire weekend process after all. 

I begin to unpack my things and make my bed. I had ordered a blue bed set. Blue was my favorite color after all. It came with sheets, pillowcases, and a comforter. Everything a bed needed. Why would it need anything else? 

The school had tried to send me a catalog of things I could buy for this room. But it was all ridiculously expensive. I decided to drop by Target instead and buy things I really needed, not a bed set that came with five pillows and a rug you could put by your bed. That was ridiculous. The books were expensive enough. I didn't need to buy more. 

Once the bed was put together, I climb in and stare up at the ceiling. I look over at the empty bed across from me. I was nervous to meet my roommate. What if he was a crazy partier who would eventually leave to join a huge fraternity? What if he couldn't keep a clean room? What if he never did his laundry? These were all important questions that'd I'd never know if my roommate didn't show.

I sat up and looked out the window that sat in the center of the wall. It was dark outside now and I can hear the cars and sirens outside. It's like this city never sleeps. 

I have heard tons of songs and watched loads of movies about New York City. I expected this. I just hope I can sleep. 

I then stand and look through my textbooks. I bought them used once I saw the price of the new. (Absolutely ridiculous.) I have always wanted to be an art teacher, so I picked Art Education as my major. 

Staring at my books soon came to an end however when the room door flew open. I look over and see an average height guy. But nothing about how he looked was average. His hair is white and he wore a leather jacket with a black shirt and black skinny jeans. The jeans weren't too skinny however. His legs still had breathing room. His shirt was slightly tucked in and his feet were covered with black boots. He looked as if he jumped right out of an awful teen movie.

He is extremely attractive however and is look was just right for him.

He took off his jacket and held out a hand.

"Hey you must be Jamie... I'm Jack Frost," he says with a smirk.

I shake his hand. Frost? What a last name...

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you," I whisper.

His grip is firm but his hands are freezing. I think he notices.

"Ah sorry! I was stuck in traffic and my car sucks so uh, no heater," he tries to explain. "I just thought I'd say hey before I bring up my boxes."

And that's exactly what he did.  
\------

The weekend went by quickly and I didn't see much of Jack. I was anxious my fears about him were coming true. But once Monday rolled in, I saw a lot of him.

My first class, Fundamentals of Professional Art, was also his first class. It was an advanced class and I just assumed Jack was super smart and could get in easily. I had to ask special permission and prove myself to get in here, maybe it was the same with Jack? 

I couldn't help thinking that he looked to old to be a freshman however. Then again, I saw some freshmen who had beards. Everything was jumping out at me like a never ending firecracker. 

When lunch rolled around, I saw him again. He was eating a salad and some kind of deli sandwich. I was tempted to eat with him, but decided to eat alone, not wanting to bother him. He probably didn't even like me.

After lunch, I had an hour to spare until I had to be in my next class. I sat outside under a tree and began my first assignment. Already homework on the first day, college didn't mess around.

Jack

I'm pretty sure I'm the only upperclassman living in a dorm. It was the easiest way for me however. I am also pretty sure my roommate must think I'm a freshman. Jamie is even taller than me. It makes me kind of jealous.

I saw him at lunch. I wish I was brave enough to ask him to eat with me.

He's your roommate for fuck's sake, I thought to myself. I will be seeing him almost everyday. I shouldn't be scared to eat lunch with the guy.

I sigh. I only have one class on Mondays. I was so ahead of schedule since I transferred that my current schedule was pretty empty. I mostly just had to do things for my major. 

I decided to take it easy in the library. It had four floors and more books than any of the libraries I've seen before. I sit in the back corner of the third floor. Not many people are here. 

This school wasn't as big as I had imagined previously. I always pictured that it'd take me twenty minutes to walk somewhere and that there'd be Starbucks hipsters everywhere.

That wasn't the case at all. In fact, the biggest trend I saw was sweatpants with the upperclassmen.. I might be wearing sweatpants eventually. Who knew? 

I brought my laptop with me and begin working on my assignments from my first and only class of today. The assignment itself was easy, but I knew it'd only get harder from here. I was surprised to see Jamie in the class. Maybe he was just that good. I'd love to see his art portfolio one day. 

I shake my head, not wanting to think about my roommate. A lot of people who end up with random roommates end up not liking them. Hopefully he wasn't a weird creep. I didn't get a weird vibe from him earlier, but who knew.

I kind of want to be friends with him. I lost touch with my high school pals once I entered community college. It was probably for the best. They're the reason I did terrible things. My mother also blames them for my queerness, but that was something a common homophobe would say I suppose. 

I grew up in a tiny, conservative town. So the homophobia didn't really surprise me. I thought it'd ruin my relationship with my mother and sister. But they're gone now so I guess it doesn't matter.

I shake my head, not wanting to think about that.

"Is someone sitting here?" I hear.

I look up, seeing a girl with colorful hair and wearing feather earrings. She's holding a textbook in one hand and has a bag over her shoulder. I notice the bag has a tooth on it and try my hardest not to frown.

"Uh, no?" I say, but it comes out more like a question.

Why would she want to sit here? The library was basically empty? She could sit anywhere she pleased. This was like the situations on public transit when the bus is empty, and the weird stranger just sits next to you. 

I look up at her again, and I see she's still staring at me.

"I'm sorry! It's just, I know there's tons of empty tables, but I'm not a huge fan of...sitting alone," she says quickly, trying to explain herself. 

I also notice she's blushing. I hope she doesn't think I'm cute. That wouldn't be a mutual feeling. I mean, kind of, because I also think I'm pretty cute. (Don't laugh out loud you idiot she'll think you're insane.) 

"Well, if you want to sit here, you're more than welcome."

"Oh thank you!" she gasps. 

The girl quickly sits down and I notice her textbook. A dental student. Fantastic. 

"So uh..." I begin. "You want to be a dental assistant or a dentist or whatever?"

"Sort of," she replies. Her smile is wide however. Obviously excited to talk about this. "I want to be an orthodontist!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" 

"Not really," she giggles.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! There's some things dentists aren't allowed to do, they have to leave it up to the orthodontists! Working with braces is a good example!" she explains to me happily.

I always knew dentists were weird.

"Oh sorry if I'm rambling! I'm just very passionate about teeth!"

"I can tell," I say with a little chuckle.

She smiles more and opens her textbook, beginning to work.

I hope me asking about her major didn't make her think I'm interested in her. Thankfully, she doesn't ask me about mine and after an hour, she stands and collects her belongings.

"Thanks for letting me sit here! I just don't like to be alone, ya know?" 

Was she always this excited? "No problem."

She rushes off, probably to her next class, and I sit in the library for a little longer.

Jamie

The rest of my day went by quickly. I had four classes on Monday and two of them were three times a week. Thankfully, I enjoyed them and I hoped it'd stay that way. 

After lunch, I went to Personal Finance 101 and Communications 101. They had nothing to do with my major, but certain things were required. The professors are cool though, so that's a plus.

I ended up wandering into the library to work, all the way to the third floor.

I see Jack and a wave of anxiety hits me. He sees me too however.

"Hey Jamie!" he calls out for me. "Sit over here with me!"

I just nod and walk over to him. I set down my belongings and have a seat, glad to take my heavy bag off of me. 

"I saw you at lunch," Jack says, and that makes me blush.

Wait, why am I blushing? It's not like I'm gay or anything. Or am I? Now was not the time to be thinking about this. He's trying to have a conversation with me. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You could have sat with me? I was alone too. Unless you were meeting someone?"

"Ah no, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to have someone sit with you or not?" 

He laughs a little and rolls his eyes.

"Eat lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Okay... Uh was your day busy?"

"Not really. You?"

"Not really..." I lie.

Jack was really cool and laid back. I'd never met a person like him. 

"So, what's your major?" I ask, noticing his textbook from our shared class. His looks even older than mine.

"Fine Arts. You?"

"Art Education."

"Nice," he replies, sounding like he really means it. "I was worried you'd be a dental student or something."

Now I laugh. "Nope, not a huge fan of other peoples teeth."

Then we both laughed. 

"Me either," he whispers. 

I kind of want to kiss him.

Jack

I kind of want to kiss him.  
\------

I didn't follow through on my wanting thoughts today in the library. We both ended up studying and then eating dinner together. He fell asleep as soon as we got back to the dorm room. Poor guy, probably exhausted. 

I don't want to wake him up so I head out to see what a campus can offer me on a Monday. 

I walk around, seeing students walking around and studying on the quad. It was like a scenery set from a teen movie. I end up sitting on a bench that faces a pond. The ducks swim around and I watch them.

But I'm not really watching them. I'm thinking about Jamie. Which I really need to stop thinking about. I just met the guy! He's probably straight or something. His face was just...everything I wanted. 

I shake my head, trying not to think about it anymore. 

"Do you have a cigarette by chance?" 

An Australian accent? 

Jack looked over and saw a guy staring at him. He was extremely tall, even taller than Jamie. His hair was a ruffled mess his smile just screamed "sarcastic asshole." 

"Nah man, sorry," I tell him, hoping he'll leave.

"Oh? Sorry I just assumed..."

"It's okay. I get it a lot." It was true.

"Oh sorry-"

"It's okay. So, is the accent real or are you just trying to impress people?"

"Oh it's real," he replies with a wink. "I'm just studying abroad this year. Anyways, sorry again. See ya around." 

And then I was alone again. 

\------

On my way back to the room, I heard sirens in the distance. It was probably the 70th set of siren noises I heard just today. I'm already use to them however.

I open the door and I see Jamie is still asleep. But he must of woke up before because his clothes are different and he's actually tucked in. I study his face and the top half of him that isn't covered with a blanket. He's got muscle. Not body builder muscle, but more of a male underwear model muscle. His skin was perfect and his hair was swept all over the place. Long eyelashes as well. 

Jamie moves over to his side and I quickly stop looking at him, not wanting to be caught. I change into flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. I look at Jamie before I look at the ceiling. 

I didn't even care if we dated. I just want to kiss him. 

I laugh quietly and cover my face with my hands, feeling absolutely stupid. I then roll over and face the wall, hoping that sleep will make me stop thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I haven't wrote in a very long time and I'm back with another Jack and Jamie fic aha... I have myself on a schedule this time and the chapters will be longer eventually. I just need more to happen? Thanks for reading c:
> 
> Sorry if you see any mistakes! I have to beta these myself.
> 
> I tried to bold the names for when the pov changes but it bolded the whole thing so?? Sorry if it's confusing haha. I'm trying to figure it all out


End file.
